So This Is Love
by Kaylacriss332
Summary: Nick couldn't believe that Jeff Sterling, the Jeff Sterling, asked him out. Nick's family doesn't really aporve, but Nick doesn't care. Jeff is his first love, he would do anything for him
1. First Date Approval

**This is my new Niff story, but it is a collaboration with RachelBerryFTW, hope you all enjoy! She writes the Nick POV & I write the Jeff POV. Sorry guys I had to edited it.**

When Jeff Sterling (McKinley's hockey team captain) came up to him out of nowhere and asked him out, you could say he was shocked. He himself was only 16 and a quiet book worm and he usually never talked to anyone. Someone like Jeff would never be caught dead with someone like him. After a few minutes of arguing to make sure this wasn't a joke he finally said yes. So that's why he's standing in front of his parents, begging them to let him go.

"No." his dad, Lawrence said crossing his arms sternly.

"Why not?" He whined back, thanking god none of his siblings were there.

"Because he is 17," Nick's dad said going back to the paper he was reading.

"Mom?" He said looking over at his mother, trying to get her to say yes.

"I have to agree with your father, sorry sweetie." She said focusing on the pot of marinara sauce.

"Ugh! This isn't fair!" He said crossing his arms.

"What's not fair?" He turned to see his brothers Sebastian, Blaine, and Artie come in the kitchen.

"Nick is trying to go on a date, with a 17 year old." His dad said finally giving up on trying to read his paper.

"Who is it?" Blaine, his twin spoke up walking to the fridge to get some apple juice.

"Jeff Sterling." He spoke quietly, not wanting to make a big deal about it.

"What?" Artie exclaimed wheeling in front of him "That puck-head?"

"There is no way you're going out with him!"

"Going out with who?" He heard his 14 year old sister Kayla says as she walked in with his other sibling Brianna and Buddy.

"Nick's trying to go out with Jeff Sterling!" Blaine said making kissy noises into Nick's ear.

"Shut up!" Nick screamed and pushed his face away.

"Oh my god! He is so cute!" Kayla said giggling to herself.

"And also 17." Sebastian said raising his eyebrow, looking just like their dad.

"Seb, shut up! Please dad!" He said standing next to his dad. "Please! I'll never ask for anything ever again!"

"How about," His mom began and his head snapped over to her. "We meet the boy and then we decide."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said before running upstairs.

"I cannot believe you." Sebastian said shaking his head and glaring at his mother.

* * *

Jeff couldn't believe what he was doing; he couldn't believe that he asked out that 16 year old in his Honors English class. How did that kid even get into that class? Jeff was barley passing and from what his sister Brittany had told him about Nick, Brittany was best friends with Nick's twin Blaine, he was a straight A student.

"Jeff are you almost ready?" His older brother Sam said who was taking him to this date.

"Yeah, I'll be down in like five minutes." Jeff said with a final flick of his hair and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth before running down stairs.

"Where are you going?" His little brother Austin asked from his spot on the couch.

"On a date." Brittany chimed in, which made her older brother go bright red, with embarrassment.

"Oooh, Jeffy's got a hot date, who's it with?" Austin asked more towards his sisters than to Jeff, who was the one actually going on the date.

"Nick Duval." Rydel, Brittany's twin, replied for her, he smiled at the name remembering how much Nick participated in class, and how cute that was. Yes, Jeff really didn't want to be seen with someone a year younger than him, but it was worth a try. Nick seemed like a nice person and if it didn't work out as relationship maybe it would work out to be friends.

"He has a sister in my grade, she's really smart. It's kind of annoying, though." Austin said shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth, choking a little bit than chewing the rest of it before taking a big gulp of his juice.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, Jeff nodded and they made their way out to Sam's car. Suddenly his phone buzzed,

'_My parents want to meet you_ -_- -N'

"Oh, god. I have to meet his parents." Jeff told his oldest and closest brother; Sam just laughed and shook his head.

"Just be yourself; just don't be as sarcastic as much as you usually are. They'll love you Jeff." Sam said with a smile and at that moment they pulled up to Nick's house. Jeff took a deep breath, got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked.

* * *

Nick was pacing back and forth while he was waiting for Jeff to get there. His family was acting as casual as they could. Rachel, his older sister was reading some magazine with her best friend Kurt right next to her. Blaine was just staring at Kurt, which made him roll his eyes. He needs to man up and ask him out. Sebastian was still pissed off that he was about him going on the date. Artie was watching sports with Buddy on his lap. Kayla was braiding Brianna's hair while they giggled on about girl things he would never understand. His parents were being all coupley which nothing out of the normal. He sighed happily. He had a feeling this was going to be a good night. He heard a knock at the door and he tried to race after it before anyone else could get there first but of course, Sebastian beat him to it.

"Hello, Jeff." He said with a fake smile opening the door.

"Um, hey Sebastian." He said nervously as he ran a hand through his hair

"I'm letting you know this before anything happens between you two," He glanced back at Nick "If ever you hurt my brother, you're dead. I will find you chop you're dick off and stick it up your –"

"Sebastian!" Nick screamed and pushed his brother away from the door. "Sorry about him."

"It's okay," Jeff chuckled "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled before letting him inside.

Jeff was so nervous, he didn't know what to expect, his eyes widened at the figure opening the door, well that definitely isn't Nick.

"Hello, Jeff." Sebastian said with a smile Jeff had never seen before, it was actually really scary.

"Um, hey Sebastian." Jeff said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm letting you know this before anything happens between you two," Sebastian said glancing into his house; probably towards Nick "if you hurt my brother, you're dead. I will find you chop off your dick and stick it up your –"

"Sebastian!" Nick said, thankfully interrupting Sebastian from what was the most detailed threat of Jeff's life. "Sorry about him."

"It's okay," Jeff said giggling a little before continuing, "Hi!"

"Hi." Nick replied with a gigantic smile, and let Jeff in.

"Guys this is Jeff, be nice." Nick said the last part to Sebastian more than anyone.

"Hi, I'm Jeff Sterling." Jeff said nervous, Jeff nervous? That rarely happened; Nick had to be really special to make him nervous. Or his family was just really intimidating, that was it, Jeff thought.

"We know, Nick hasn't stopped talking about you for days." A brunette girl said who was about Austin's age that was the girl smart girl in his class.

"Do you know a blonde kid named Austin?" Jeff asked looking down to the short girl; she was definitely related to Nick.

"Yeah, he's really funny." She replied walking back to her younger sister on the couch, to continue to braid her hair.

"Hello, Jeff." Said the man who had to be Nick's dad, Jeff had to admit, he was quite intimidating.

"Hi." Jeff said shaking the man's hand.

"Hi, Jeff. I'm Nick's mom, wow I can see why he talks about you so much." His mom said smiling at her son.

"Mom! Can we leave now?"

"Yes, you may," His father said patting Nick on the back. "Who will be driving you guys to Breadstix?"

"Uh my brother." Jeff said debating whether or not to put his arm around Nick, he decided against it.

"I'll see you guys later," Nick said as he led Jeff out of his house and out to the car. "Sorry about them, they're terrible."

"Oh just wait until you meet my family." Jeff said as they slipped into Sam's car.

* * *

Nick felt very out of place as he sat in the back seat of the car with Jeff. Jeff's brother Sam, who's a senior, was driving them to Breadstix.

"So Nick what grade are you in?" Sam asked as he focused on the road.

"I'm a sophomore." He answered politely as he could.

"But Jeff said you were in some of his classes?" He questioned glancing up to look at Nick through the rear view mirror.

"Nick's really smart. He got moved up in a lot of classes." Jeff explained to his older brother.

Sam just let out a small 'oh' and Nick still felt just as awkward. A few minutes later they finally pulled up to Breadstix. Jeff opened the car door and helped Nick out before saying goodbye to his brother. As they were walking up to the entrance Nick felt Jeff's slightly bigger hand slip into his own. His heart fluttered, Jeff was adorable. They walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated at a booth in the corner. He was really trying to get him to like him wasn't he? It was working. They both sat down and starred at each other for a couple of seconds before Nick broke the silence.

"So can I ask you something?" Nick asked carefully.

"Shoot." Jeff leaned forward.

"Why did you ask me out?"

"Well," Jeff began.


	2. Batman or Superman?

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, if we did Klaine wouldn't be broken up and Niff would be together. **

* * *

"Why did you ask me out?"

"Well, you're really cute and I think it's really cute that you're smart and when you smile really big the corners of your mouth go up and it's so adorable. When you get happy your eyes sparkle and I thought it was worth a shot, and since my friends aren't the nicest people around I thought you wouldn't want to go out with me because of them." Jeff said shyly looking down at his hands.

"Oh, Jeff, they aren't you. I know you aren't like them, I wouldn't judge you based on your friends, I know you hang out with them because they are your team mates and that's fine." Nick said grabbing Jeff's hand, Nick was so understanding. Jeff hoped with all of his heart that this would work out. Finally their waiter came.

"Hi, guys. My name's Finn, what can I get you guys to eat, or do you need a couple of minutes?" Finn asked smiling dopily at them.

"I think we're ready." Jeff said looking at Nick who nodded.

"I would like spaghetti and meatballs please, oh and if you could, can you make the meatballs vegan?" Nick asked Finn who just nodded as he wrote down Nick's order.

"And I would like raviolis, please." Jeff said as he handed his and Nick's menus to Finn who just walked away.

"So Jeff how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Nick asked taking a sip of his Pepsi and looking at Jeff intently.

"Uh, four. What about you, it looks like you had a lot of them there tonight." Jeff replied taking a breadstick from their little basket and breaking it in half, before giving half to Nick who took it gratefully.

"I have seven, and we have two sets of twins, Blaine and myself and Sebastian and Artie, but Artie had a tragic accident when he was 10, and has been in a wheelchair ever since." Nick said looking down, like he was about to cry.

"Hey, no it's alright. Don't cry, he's fine now." Jeff said giving Nick's hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

"I have seven, and we have two sets of twins, Blaine and myself and Sebastian and Artie, but Artie had a tragic accident when he was 10, and has been in a wheelchair ever since." Nick said looking down, he felt like he was about to cry. He always hated explaining this story.

"Hey, no it's alright. Don't cry, he's fine now." Jeff said giving Nick's hand a reassuring squeeze. He was so sweet.

"Um, yeah." Nick tried his best to smile. "So what else do you do, you know, besides hockey?"

"Well, I'm in a band."

"No! You're lying!" Nick said with wide eyes. He'd never peg Jeff as the musical type.

"I'm serious. It's called R5. It's me, Austin, Rydel, and my cousins Rocky and Ellington."

"So why is it called R5?"

"My middle name is Riker, Austin's middle name Ross, Ellington's last name is Ratliff, and the others names start with R."

"You're middle name's Riker?" Nick said and he couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Ugh," Jeff put his free hand over his eyes. "Yes, I hate it."

"I think it's cute." Nick said smiling at the blonde.

"And what would your middle name be, Mr. Duval?" He said using an obviously fake British accent.

"You don't want to know!" Nick said blushing, he cannot let Jeff know.

"Oh, but I do!" Jeff said still using the same accent.

"You're so weird." Nick said laughing more than he had for a long time

"Don't try to change the subject! I told you mine now you tell me yours!"

He sighed before mumbling the name, making it impossible for Jeff to hear him.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Jeff said with an amused smile.

"Curtis! Okay? My middle name is Curtis!"

Jeff couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" Nick whined but was still smiling.

"No, I think it's cute." Jeff said copying Nick's words earlier.

Nick just rolled his eyes and smiled. He was really stared to like Jeff. Like a lot.

* * *

"No, I think it's cute." Jeff said mimicking Nick's earlier words. Jeff knew that he liked Nick, he just wasn't aware it was this much. Nick just looked so cute with his cute little smile; Jeff couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"What do you like to do in your spare time, Mr. Duval?" Jeff asked raising an eye brow at the green eyed brunette eating a breadstick in front of him.

"Well, I'm in Glee club, on the swim team and I guess I'm kind of a nerd." Nick said looking down, Jeff didn't know what to say, he couldn't exactly agree with Nick, even though it was kind of true and he couldn't just lie to Nick. You can't base a relationship off of lies; he learned that when Sam lied about knowing Justin Bieber just to impress a girl and he broke her heart when he told her he didn't actually know him.

"I think being a nerd is cute, especially on you." Jeff finally said as he looked bashfully at Nick, who blushed.

"Thank you, but I doubt you actually think that way. It's okay if you don't I understand." Nick said frowning a bit.

"Nick, I do think that way. You're crazy to think that I don't, I mean why wouldn't I?" Jeff said sliding down the booth to be next Nick, Jeff took Nick's smaller hands into his own and tried to get Nick to look to look into his eyes. "Nick, look at me. I may have not realized it before, but I realize it now. I really do like you."

"Jeff, don't pity me." Nick said pulling his hands away.

"I'm not. Let me ask you a question, why did you say yes and let me take you out?" Jeff asked looking at Nick to get an answer.

"I don't know because," Nick started but stopped as if he didn't know what to say.

"Jeff, don't pity me." Nicks said pulling his hands away. This was stupid; someone like Jeff would never want to date him. He just wanted to get the heartbreak over with.

* * *

"I'm not. Let me ask you a question, why did you say yes and let me take you out?" Jeff asked looking at Nick to get an answer.

"I don't know because," Nick started but stopped because he honestly didn't know what to say. "You seemed like you were being sincere, and you're funny, and cute, and everyone seems to like you. I honestly thought it was a joke at first."

"Why would you think that?" Jeff asked totally confused.

"If you hadn't noticed," Nicks said looking up at him. "Your friends are dicks."

Jeff laughed at Nick before agreeing with him.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about them…" Jeff smiled sadly.

"I know," Nick just grinned, "but I have a deal breaker question."

"And what would that be?" Jeff smirked.

"Batman or Superman?"

"Superman, duh."

"Don't speak to me." Nick said looking the other way. How dare he.

"What?" Jeff said confused but still laughing.

"Batman is a million times better than Superman."

"No way. Superman can fly, your argument is invalid."

"No! Batman has no super powers and he's still awesome!" Nick said crossing his arms.

"Alright Bat-Nick, tell me more about yourself." Nick couldn't help but grin. He had a nickname!

* * *

"No! Batman has no super powers and he's still awesome!" Nick said crossing his arms like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted.

"Alright Bat-Nick, tell me more about yourself." Jeff smiled but didn't know if it was okay to call him Bat-Nick because it was their first date, but Nick smiled so Jeff guessed it was alright.

"Well, my older brothers are twins and I have a twin. But we don't look that alike. Um, I'm two minutes older than Blaine. I have three sisters and four brothers. I'm one of the smartest in my family, Blaine's a dumbass." Nick said laughing to himself.

"Haha, my sisters are twins and have two brothers. My little brother, Austin, I think he has a crush on your sister, Kayla right?" Jeff said taking a bite of his raviolis, which had come a few minutes ago.

"Aw, haha. Yeah it's Kayla. I don't know if she likes him, she doesn't tell me anything, she's closer to Blaine, Rachel and Brianna than anyone else." Nick said as he put a piece of vegan meatball in his mouth. _How could he be vegan? Bacon was the best thing that ever happened to this world, well besides Superman,_ Jeff thought.

"Why isn't she close with you?" Jeff asked as he cut one of his raviolis in half.

"I don't really know, I guess she never got as close with me." Nick said shrugging his shoulders, it was obvious to Jeff that he wanted to be closer to his sister, but Nick would never admit that.

"Oh, I'm closest with my older brother and my sister Brittany. I mean I'm close with all of them, but just not as close." Jeff said also shrugging his shoulders but taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Nice, do your parents support you being gay?" Nick asked looking up at Jeff.

"My mom does, but my dad left when my youngest brother was born, my mom told me that he just got tired of us." Jeff said as tears were threating to leave his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have too." Nick said moving closer to Jeff and put his arm around him.

"He left 14 years ago and I still can't get over it Can we change the subject?" Jeff asked straightening up and fumbling with the hem of his shirt.


	3. Sibling Love

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have too." Nick said as he moved over and put his arm around Jeff. He didn't really know what else to say. He was really bad when it came to comforting people.

"He left 14 years ago and I still can't get over it. Can we change the subject?" Jeff asked straightening up, and Nick went back to the other side of the booth.

"Yeah, of course." He said quickly just wanting Jeff to feel better.

After that they talked about everything and anything, from Nick's beloved bunny to Jeff weird craving for Red Vines. Nick knew was really falling for the blonde. He noticed the little things Jeff would to, like if he was nervous or uncomfortable he would play with his shirt. If he was really interested in something his eyes would narrow in concentration. And if he was confused his eyebrows would bunch together in the cutest way. Damn. He needed to get a grip. He was about to start a new conversation but before he could start his sentence the waitress came up and asked them if they were ready for they check. They both agreed and she lied the check down on the table. Like an instinctive pulse from both of them, they reached out and slapped their hand on the check.

"I'm paying." Jeff said smirking a little.

"No, I think I'll be paying." Nick said putting a matching smirk on his face.

"Nick, I'm older, let me pay."

"Jeff, I'm wiser, let me pay." He was definitely paying for this, that's the gentleman thing to do.

"Oh Nicky, I'm taller."

"That has nothing to do with anything."

"Look I asked you out just let me pay." Jeff said raising an eyebrow. What was with this kid and his eyebrows? He was worse than Blaine. He took a moment before hesitantly agreeing. After the check was paid for they both walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand, waiting for Sam to pull up. Those damn butterflies were back.

Sam pulled up way too soon for Jeff's liking, they slipped in the car.

"How was it guys?" Sam asked as they both blushed shaking their head to embarrassed to say anything, Sam just smiled to himself know that he would driving Jeff to plenty more of these dates. When they pulled up to Nick's house, Jeff could see Sebastian glaring at the car from the window, he looked up at Sam through the rear view mirror, for help. Sam nodded his head and Jeff hopped out of the car and ran around to Nick's side opening the door for him.

"Thank you, Jeff." Nick said as he blushed when Jeff followed him up the stairs to his front door. Jeff didn't know why he did it, I mean he could feel Sebastian and Sam's eyes on them, but yet again he let the sweet side of him get in the way. Before he knew it he was kissing Nick on the cheek, Nick's warm soft cheek. Jeff could feel Nick blush under the touch of skin to skin, but Jeff didn't want to move away this fast. Jeff only removed his lips when the large white door started to creak. Jeff tensed up thinking that it would be Sebastian, but it was only his kid sister Kayla. Jeff sighed loudly; Kayla giggled and ran back inside, probably telling her whole family what she had just seen. _Sebastian was in her family, shit_. Jeff thought mentally rolling his eyes. He wasn't really scared of Sebastian per say, but Sebastian was on the lacrosse team and those dudes can bench. It was minutes later when Sebastian and Kayla fully opened the door, Kayla's hand wrapped in Sebastian's, like a four year old. Sebastian glared at Jeff, Jeff said his final good byes and basically sprinted back to Sam's car, and then he remembered he'd have to talk about the date.

"What was that long ass cheek kiss about?" Sam asked as Jeff huffed into the front seat.

"I don't know, impulse?" Jeff replied simply and turned around not wanting to talk about it with his brother right at this moment, right now all he wanted was to sleep and to have dreams about Nick. Not wet dreams of course, well maybe.

* * *

Nick eyes widened when Jeff's soft lips touched his cheek. He could feel the blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. It lasted a little longer than it should have but he pulled away when the front door started to creek open. He saw Jeff tense up but soon relaxed when Kayla was giggling at them. She ran back inside and he knew she was going to tell his family. It was a few minutes later when Sebastian and Kayla opened door. Sebastian's eyes never left Jeff as they said their goodbyes. Jeff darted back to Sam's car, and it was his turn to glare at his brother.

"Really?" Nick asked pushing his was passed both of his siblings.

"Nick, we're just trying to look out for you." Sebastian tried to reason but Nick wasn't having it.

"I don't need you to look out for me. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Sebastian just rolled his bright green eyes and sat down on the couch.

"So how was it?" Rachel asked as she and Kurt looked at him expectantly.

"It went really well." He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I'm not sure," Nick cast his eyes down felling nervous again, "Hopefully"

"I want every detail tomorrow!" Rachel said before getting up and heading upstairs with Kurt. "Goodnight family!"

Everyone mumbled their version of goodnight to Rachel before the room got very awkward.

The only people in the room were Blaine, Sebastian, Artie, Kayla, and himself.

"You guys didn't do anything, did you?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" He asked 'confused'. He knew exactly what Sebastian was implying.

"You didn't, you know, go past kissing." This time Artie spoke up.

"That's my cue to leave." Kayla said standing up and making her way up stairs as quickly as possible.

"Are you serious?" He asked with wide eyes. He couldn't believe his brothers sometime.

"Nick, you don't know what that kid is capable of!" Sebastian stood up to be face to face with him.

"I don't see what your problem with him is?"

"It's not just him; it's anyone that would ask you out! I'm your big brother; I'm supposed to protect you!"

"Can't you see that I'm finally happy?" Nick asked tears swelling in his eyes.

"Oh, don't pull the 'I'm finally happy crap'! You just met the kid!"

"Fuck you, Sebastian!" Nick screamed before storming up the steps.

Sebastian stood shocked, Artie's eyes widened, while Blaine's jaw literally dropped. Nick never swore unless he was very mad.

Nick was walking down the hall to his room, wiping the tears from his eyes. He was almost to his room when Kayla stopped him.

"I heard,"

"Sorry about that." Nick continued to wipe his eyes.

"No it's fine; Sebastian can be a douche sometimes."

"Watch your language." Nick chuckled.

"Says you," She rolled her eyes "I love you, Nick."

Nick smiled as Kayla hugged him, "Love you too, Kay."

* * *

When Jeff finally got home, he ran straight up to his room not even bothering saying hi to the company he had downstairs, he hadn't even noticed that they were there. He had just wanted to go to his room and text Nick a little, he was already missing him.

"Jeffy poo!" He heard his worst nightmare sing from a few steps away.

"Dammit." He mumbled under his breathe, there was only one family that called him that and it wasn't even his own. It was the dreadful, yet beautiful (yes including the brother) the Lopez's. "What do you want Santana?" Jeff said, his voice was muffled, considering that he was faced down on his bed.

"I want to hear about your date, Jeffy poo!" Santana whispered in his ear, rubbing his back. Even though Santana could live up to her nickname _Satan_, she could be very comforting and awesome.

"Ugh! It was perfect! He was so adorable! San, I don't know how I should ask him out again!" Jeff huffed sitting up straight, to look one of his best friends and sister's girlfriend in the eye.

"Just grow a pair of balls and text him! Jeff I know your gay but you still have balls right?" Santana was trying to make him feel better but bashing his sexuality, wasn't just the right thing to do.

"Yeah, I have balls. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I automatically grew a vagina."

"Yeah right. Let's go down stairs, I think Lea is trying to get Nick's sister to go out with your brother." Santana said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Oh great we don't need another Sterling dating a Duval."

"Kay, you have to admit he is really cute!" They could hear Lea say to her phone, Jeff started cracking up when a tint of red broke out on his brother's face.

"Wow, Aus. You must really like her. Blushing even though you couldn't hear her response." Santana muttered and Austin just blushed.

"Didn't you say she was annoying?" Jeff asked remembering his conversation with his brother from earlier.

"He was just covering up a crush." Lea chimed in from the back of the room. Jeff tried to stifle his laughter but it was no use.

"Guys. Shut. Up. I'm going to get some water." Austin said trying to hide his flushed cheeks, but fortunately for his whole family, plus the Lopez's, they had already seen it.

"Where's Jake?" Rydel asked from the kitchen, where she continued to tease her younger brother.

"Out with some of his football pansies, I don't know why he hangs out with them when he could be here hanging out with us and you guys." Santana smirked.

"Omg, Kayla shut up! So you do like him? I knew it!" Lea shirked from the back of the room, of course at this very moment Austin was just walking into the room, he had a bad habit of walking in on the wrong times, he had heard the last sentence of what Lea had said, he had almost choked on his water before realizing that this would get him more teasing, before anyone could blink, he ran straight up to his room, which luckily for him it wasn't shared with anyone.

"I've got to get him to ask her out." Santana said before running up the stairs after Austin.


	4. More Than Okay

**Yeah, hope y'all are enjoying. (: Disclaimer: don't own Glee!**

* * *

Nick stared mindlessly at his ceiling, the guilt built up in his chest. He felt so terrible, how could he say that to his own brother. Now thinking about it, he can see where Sebastian was coming from. He couldn't even bear the thought of Kayla, Brianna, or Buddy dating. He sighed; he didn't know what to do. It's not like Sebastian would accept his apology, Sebastian was a very stubborn person. He closed his eyes to try to stop the tears when his door opened slowly. He couldn't see the person do to the darkness and his tears blurring his vision.

"Are you crying?" Sebastian voice rang, it wasn't snarky like usual, it was almost concerned.

"Yes." He whispered quietly, there was no point of lying.

Sebastian didn't say anything; he just walked over to the bed and sat down next to Nick.

"I'm really sorry." Sebastian said as he lied down next to him. Nick quickly wiped his tears away.

"Me too, can we just promise that we'll both keep our crazy down, at least until I impress Jeff."

Sebastian chuckled at his younger brother. "Sure, I think I can handle that."

"I really miss you, Seb. I mean, I know you're always here but we never talk anymore."

"I know, I promise we'll be best friends from now on."

"Wow, Seb." Nick scooted away, "I wasn't looking for that kind of commitment."

Sebastian sat up, rolling his eyes. "C'mere you goofball."

Nick smiled as he hugged his brother. Finally, everything was at peace again.

* * *

Jeff was so excited he couldn't sleep; he couldn't really explain was why he was so excited. He just was. He hopped out of bed, and pounded on the steps walking down the steps. He didn't care if he woke everyone up, he was just too damn happy.

"JEFF! SHUT UP!" Austin yelled from the couch.

"I didn't even say anything?"

"Yeah, but I was preventing you from saying something that would annoy me." Austin said as he yawned, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Jeff, "why are you so happy?"

"I don't know." Jeff said as he blushed, he was screwed now. "Wait, why were you even sleeping on the couch?"

"Um, I was up late last night watching a movie and fell asleep."

"Aus, you have a TV in your room." Jeff said making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah but I didn't feel like moving." Austin said stretching, yup that sounded like Jeff's brother. Jeff rolled his eyes but when he opened the fridge he found something he was quite used too, a premade breakfast.

"Dear kids, I had to go to work, only had time to make this. Love you guys. Love mom." Jeff said dropping the cream cheese and butter on the counter. "Looks like were having bagels."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. Where's Sam?" Jeff asked noticing that his brother wasn't even down stairs; he had always been the first one to wake up.

"I'm not sure." Austin replied, just as Jeff's phone chimed. He pulled it out excitedly, hoping it was Nick. It wasn't. It was Sam.

'**Sorry little bro, went out with Quinn for a little. Be back soon! –Sam'**

"Looks like it's me, you and the girls." Jeff said, looking back at Austin who was also looking at his phone, smiling. "Whoa, bro who's that?"

"Um, well it's Lea and she wanted to know if I could go to the movies with her, Kayla and Sebastian. I know Sebastian is a douche, but that's the only way their dad will let Kayla go." Austin said nervously looking down.

"Yeah you can go, just ask someone to drive you because none of us can." Jeff said pushing his brother a little.

* * *

Nick rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he trudged down the steps. He doesn't know how his parents do it. Sleep in this house was a privilege and you would have to commit murder to get even a little bit of attention. He stopped at the door way and watched his family. His mom stood at the stove, cooking as usual. Rachel was right next to her helping with anything that needed to be done. Sebastian was laughing as Brianna talked sassily and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, a moved learned from Rachel. Artie was attempting to help Buddy eat without making too much of a mess but the 4 year old had other plans. Blaine was still half asleep as he ate his food slowly. Kayla was begging their dad to let her go to the movies that night. Sure, his family was loud, annoying, abrasive, obnoxious, intimidating, and Italian but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey sleepyhead," His mom greeted.

He mumbled his version of good morning before grabbing a plate. He jumped a little when he felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his sweatpants.

**Hey! Good morning :) I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Just let me know! – Jeff**

He had to stop himself from letting out a squeal. This counted as another date right? He was almost bursting with excitement.

"Aww!" He heard in his ear.

He turned blushing to see Rachel giggling at him.

"You better say yes." She put her hands on her hip. "Because I know you're crazy for him."

Nick just rolled his eyes and sat down at the table after filling his plate. He sent a quick text to Jeff and he had a feeling that it was going to be a very good day.

* * *

Later that day, Jeff was helping Austin get ready for his 'date', it wasn't really a date because another friend and the girl who he had a crush on's brother was going; but Austin considered it to be a date.

"Why am I getting all dressed up for the movies?" Austin asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

"You're not all dressed up; you're wearing normal clothes that just look a little nicer." Jeff said fixing his hair, he was also having a somewhat date, he and Nick were going to be hanging out at Jeff's since everyone would be out tonight.

"Yeah, but Sebastian will obviously know something's up if I look to _pretty._" He said sliding on his sneakers.

"I doubt it; didn't you say he was going to another movie?" Jeff asked and Austin just nodded, it wasn't long before Jeff's phone buzzed.

**We're here! (: -Nick**

**You know you can walk in right? –Jeff**

**Yeah, but I was just letting you know so Austin could go have fun with my brother (; -Nick**

**Haha, funny. Just come in. –Jeff**

"Austin! You're date a waits. Hey that rhymed!" Nick yelled from the steps.

"Bye Jeff! See you later; don't have too much fun now." Austin said with a wink, Jeff just rolled his eyes and followed his brother down stairs.

"Hi Austin."

"Hey, Nick!"

"Don't try anything on my sister while Sebastian is there." Nick joked, but Austin seemed to take it seriously, Jeff could tell from his eyes widening. Austin said his final good byes and walked out the door with a little pep in his step. He was actually excited for his date.

"Hey." Nick said smiling at Jeff.

"Hello there, Bat-Nick." Jeff said poking Nick in the side, chuckling at the blush creeping up Nick's neck.

"What are your plans?" Nick asked as he took a seat on the stool in the kitchen.

"I was thinking that we could just watch a movie and relax." Jeff asked suddenly aware that, that was the stupidest idea he could possibly think of.

"Sounds great, but can I pick the movie?" Nick asked with the biggest smile that Jeff had ever seen, and Jeff couldn't say no.

"Of course, but no sappy love stories I get enough of that with my sisters." Jeff said and Nick smiled brightly.

"Yay! You get the popcorn?" Nick asked and Jeff just nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jeff asked, looking in the fridge, Nick simply replies yes before heading to the living room. All Jeff could think about was how he was going to make this happen. He really wanted this to happen, he didn't know if he should ask or just do it. Come on Jeff, it's not like you're trying to take his_ virginity _or something like that_._ Jeff thought as he stacked the sodas on top of each other and walked out into the living where Nick was obediently waiting for Jeff to start the movie.

"I got your stuff!" Jeff said sitting down a little too close to Nick, but Nick didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you! Are we ready to start the movie?" Nick asked grabbing the remote and putting his arm around Jeff, sneaking a look at Jeff to see if he was comfortable with it. To say that Jeff wasn't comfortable and wanted Nick to move his arm would be like saying that taking candy from a baby was cool.

"Yup, what movie did you pick?" Jeff asked and Nick didn't say anything just pushed the play button and tightened his grip on Jeff and put his head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff snuggled his head on top of Nick and let his eyes settle on the TV.

"Really? Batman? Of course you had to pick this." Jeff said smiling down at Nick. Nick just nodded and turned his attention back to his favorite super hero that was on the TV. Jeff couldn't really focus on the movie, all he could focus on was the green eyed man that was lying on his shoulder, smiling at the explosion that was about to happen on the screen.

"Jeff, what are you staring at?" Nick asked but Jeff couldn't control himself as he took Nick's face in his hands and brought Nick's lips to his own. Nick seemed shocked at first but he eventually kissed back. Jeff pulled away first, looking down blushing. Nick on the other hand was smiling like an idiot.

"Was that okay?" Jeff finally asked Nick turning to face him.

"Okay? Okay!? Jeff that was more than okay!" Nick said pulling Jeff into a hug.

"Can we do it again?" Jeff asked and Nick didn't even have to say anything, he just mocked Jeff's actions from before and they started kissing. Jeff knew something would happen, this was their first kiss after all, he just wasn't expecting something like this.

"Guys we're-" Sebastian said opening the door that Jeff stupidly forgot to lock. As soon as Nick and Jeff heard his voice they pulled away from each other. Sebastian's eyes were widened as his little sister, Jeff's brother and Lea walked in behind Sebastian.

"What's going on?" Kayla asked taking in her surroundings. She noticed that Nick and Jeff looked like they had been caught making out or something like that. Then Kayla's eyes widened as if she realized what was going on. "Austin, I think we should go upstairs." Austin, Kayla and Lea ran up the steps before anyone could stop them. Jeff never usually got scared of other people, but Sebastian was different. He had this menacing look in his eyes that made Jeff want to vomit, then go hide in his room. Sebastian was getting closer and Nick and Jeff were moving farther apart.

"What the _hell_ were you guys doing? I should've known better than to leave to hormonal gay teens together _alone_." Sebastian said squishing himself between the two hormonal gay teen as Sebastian referred to them. Jeff couldn't wait to get away from Sebastian and Jeff knew Sebastian wanted to have 'the talk' with Nick as his own brother had with him just the other night. Jeff jumped off the couch, giving them the excuse of going to check on the younger kids, and strode away.


	5. Fallin' For You

**DON'T HATE ME. I'm sorry… I just haven't had any time for this because I got my computer taken away for a month… and like idk man I've been busy, I guess. This chapter is all in Jeff's POV because my collaborator is a lazy piece of shit. (This is the other author, she hasn't been busy, she's just lazy and I'm not a piece of shit...) yes she is… I own nothing, I swear. If I did I would – never mind  
**_Jeff's lyrics  
_**Austin's lyrics  
**_**both lyrics**_

Jeff smiled at the brown haired boy sitting across from him, but scowled at the blonde sitting next to him. Why did he have to bring his little brother on his second date? Why did his mom make him? Austin was old enough to go on his own dates, he had money; he didn't have to use Jeff's. Nick looked over at his sister, who was only one talking; Nick tightly smiled and nudged her telling her to stop. She looked at him in confused, why would she stop talking? If she did it would become awkward, and she didn't want that, so she made a quick decision; she smiled at Austin then looked at his brother.

"What about you Jeff?" Kayla asked, smiling at Jeff. Jeff didn't answer nor was he looking at her. He was string dead at Nick; Jeff's stare brought a blush to Nick's cheeks. Nick looked down at the table, blush getting deeper. "Jeff!"

"W-What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention, something caught my eye." Jeff said smirking at Nick, who was still blushing, but it changed from a deep shade of red to a slight pink that was left lingering on his cheeks and neck. Nick was looking at the salt shaker like it's the newest innovation in the world.

"I was asking if you were going to perform at open mic, which is happening right now." Kayla said taking a bit of her chicken parm.

"Oh! Sure, I would love too, Austin would you like to accompany me and give Breadstix a taste of our Sterling Charm?" Jeff smirked; Austin simply nodded his head already planning what he and Jeff would sing to impress their significant other. As they were walking up to the stage; Austin whispered something into Jeff's ear. Jeff nodded and smiled knowing that this would be the perfect song. Nick and Kayla looked at each other curiously, what song were their boyfriends going to sing?

"Hi, I'm Jeff and this is my brother Austin and we are going to perform an original song." Jeff said into the microphone, smiling brightly.

"Oh my God, they're doing original songs." Nick whispered to Kayla, she just told him to shut up and listen.

_You like mis-matched socks with Polka Dots_

_You like your pizza cold,_

_I think that's hot_

_You like the swim at night when the moon is full,_

_You think that makes you strange_

_But I think that's cool._

_And you said you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_**I'm not going anywhere**_

**You can change your hair **

**Five times a week**

**You can change your name,**

**Get a little bit crazy**

**You can dance in the rain,'**

**Rockin' secondhand chic**

**But I live for the day **

**When I'm calling you baby**

**Cause I'm falling for you**

**Everything that you do**

**Baby I'm falling for you**

**You might be crazy**

**But baby**

**I'm falling for you**

_I'd take predictable and through all the pain_

_All the mannequins_

_They all look the same_

_There's no one else like you_

_One of a kind_

_And I'm a lucky guy cause you're all mine_

_You said you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_**I'm not going anywhere**_

_**You can change your hair **_

_**Five times a week**_

_**You can change your name,**_

_**Get a little bit crazy**_

_**You can dance in the rain,**_

_**Rockin' secondhand chic**_

_**But I live for the day **_

_**When I'm calling you baby**_

_**Cause I'm falling for you**_

_**Everything that you do**_

_**Baby I'm falling for you**_

_**You might be crazy**_

_**But baby**_

_**I'm falling for you**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**You might be crazy**_

_**But baby**_

_**I'm falling for you**_

_You like mis-matched socks with Polka Dots_

_You like your pizza cold_

_Yeah I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you_

**You can change your hair **

**Five times a week**

**You can change your name,**

**Get a little bit crazy**

**You can dance in the rain,'**

**Rockin' secondhand chic**

**But I live for the day **

**When I'm calling you baby**

**Cause I'm falling for you**

**Everything that you do**

**Baby I'm falling for you**

**You might be crazy**

**But baby**

**I'm falling for you**

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**You might be crazy**_

_But baby_

**I'm falling for you**

The room erupted in claps as everyone was giving them a standing ovation. Kayla and Nick were the first ones standing; they knew it was for them. They knew that Jeff and Austin had said everything they needed to say in that song. Jeff and Austin rushed off stage to go back and sit with their dates; they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Did you guys like it?" Jeff asked smirk on his face as he took a sip of his water. Nick didn't know what to say, he loved it of course but he just didn't know how to express his feelings toward Jeff after that, he knew Jeff could sing, but he didn't know Jeff could sing like _that._

"I-I…I loved it." Kayla blushed, looking down. Austin just smiled and reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Jeff noticed the exchange and looked at Austin who was trying to hide his blush, but it wasn't working. Jeff smiled at how cute his brother and Kayla were, did he and Nick look like that? He wondered, but instead of thinking too much of it he just smiled at his boyfriend? And took his hand, Nick smiled and rubbed his thumb along Jeff's knuckles. Austin and Kayla smiled when they saw this going on, they liked their brothers together; it was like they were perfect for each other.


End file.
